justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
1 July
= 2016 = Justin Bieber and Khalil in London.jpg|'khalil' "Somewhere In London" via Instagram|link= = 2015 = * Justin Bieber in Sydney, Australia. Justin Bieber meeting fans in Sydney 2015.jpg Justin Bieber with a fan in Sydney 2015.jpg Justin Bieber with fans 2015.jpg|link= Twitter grxndebieber ''' "I JAR MAET JUATIN" 1:35 PM (Sydney) = 2014 = Justin Bieber with fans group picture 2014.jpg Justin Bieber with fans group picture.jpg Bieber via Shots July 2014.jpg Justin via Shots July 2014.jpg|link= Twitter '''Nashgrier "Just another night http://shots.com/p/ybl2q4h3" 2:09 AM (Pacific Time (US)) justinbieber "With the boys @FloydMayweather @Tyrese @jmanziel2 http://shots.com/p/q6yx54d4 #selfie" 4:00 AM justinbieber "Check out @Nashgrier’s photo on @shots http://shots.com/p/ybl2q4h3 " 4:01 AM justinbieber "Me and my team http://shots.com/p/bf78ik5e " 4:03 AM PierreBalian "Lost ALL my photos and videos from Miami and last night. Sooooo pissed!" 11:10 AM justinbieber "Just posted a #selfie on @shots http://shots.com/p/bqy9yyto" 7:54 PM PierreBalian "JB beat us all last night at arm wrestling. Nash, Bach, and myself. He was cheating tho." 9:33 PM = 2011 = * Justin Bieber in The Hamptons. Justin Bieber and Diggy Simmons planking.jpg Justin planking 2011.jpg|link= Twitter justinbieber "@miketyson happy bday mike" 12:27 PM (Eastern Time (US)) :↳ MikeTyson "@justinbieber much appreciated justin" 4:39 PM RevRunWisdom "RT @UncleRUSH Justin bieber planking on tracey maitlands boat as diggy and russie cheer him on http://lockerz.com/s/116080712" 8:57 PM Articles * = 2010 = * Justin Bieber on set of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation in Los Angeles, CA. CSI prison.jpg|link= Series Preview Featuring Justin Bieber Justin Bieber Premiere Sneak Peek = 2009 = * Justin Bieber records "Love Me" in Los Angeles.[https://twitter.com/thatrygood/status/2430567571 Twitter - @prettyboifresh nah out in LA] Facebook Justin Bieber "Q102 in philly just played ONE TIME! call them and tell them thanks! 215.263.1021 toll free 800.521.1021 or text Q1021...tell them "thanks for playing ONE TIME!"" 8:01 AM (Pacific Time (US)) Justin Bieber published a note "Hey Canadian fans!!" 8:36 AM Justin Bieber "They sing a cover of Rihanna's "UnFaithful"" 9:13 AM MySpace Blog [http://web.archive.org/web/20090701192347/http://blogs.myspace.com:80/justinbieber Justin Bieber published a blog post] - Hey Canadian fans!! Twitter "Goin for breakfast with @scooterbraun" 9:04 AM (Pacific Time (US & Canada)) "Less than One Week until ONE TIME hits ITUNES on July 7th!! Spread the word...Request ONE TIME at your local radio station. Thank YOU!!!" 10:32 AM "Please go to http://bit.ly/JrSJn and please vote for my single ONE TIME to Top the XM 20 on 20 Chart. Thanks" (deleted) MrChange2009 "Miss B is bringin LO from Thejackieboyz.com cowriters to Flo Riders "sugar" & Justin Beiber’s third single “Down to Earth” u ready?" 12:16 PM "Happy Canada Day!!!!" 12:31 PM DJFRANKE "In the studio with that dude!! @justinbieber Incredible talent!!" 1:04 PM kizdaboss "RT @DJFRANKE: In the studio with that dude!! @justinbieber Incredible talent!! (Over there cuttin "Love Me" huh?)" 1:08 PM thatrygood "back at the studio with the kid bieber" 2:42 PM thatrygood "@justinbieber is killin it right now" 7:32 PM "columbus, oh for red, white and boom on fri...come in full support! the five best wnci/ justin bieber posters get picked for a meet & greet" 7:44 PM = References = Category:Bieberpedia calendar